Omnipotence
by aurora0914
Summary: "You... you don't have to be so strong all the time. It's all right to feel lonely. We might be gods, Sasuke - but we aren't omnipotent. No one is." And he couldn't exactly pinpoint it - but this was probably when Sasuke fell in love.
1. Part I

**It has three parts, but it still classes as a oneshot - I'm uploading it here anyway in three parts. It's a collab contest, and the avatar is created by im-a-tumor. **

**{1} Nectar – a drink said to have been drunk by gods (god's drink).**

* * *

_Omnipotence_

_Omnipotence; n; the quality of having unlimited or a very great power._

* * *

A crowd of children gathered around the wrinkled elder, their excitement evident by the large smiles on their young faces. The sun was high in the sky, its glorious rays shining down upon the green earth, coating it in light and warmth. Overall, it was a beautiful day.

"Grandpa! Grandpa, tell us a story, grandpa!" The elder, who was in fact not their relative, cracked a brief grin. His hair was greying, matching along with his lacklustre dark brown eyes.

"And my dear, what would you like to hear?" His pruned hand reached up to lightly caress the white beard that hung to his chest. His eyes were lost in thought, as if his mind was transported to a place faraway from his current one.

"Why are there seasons, grandpa?" It was a rather young child that spoke, one with big green eyes and dark chocolate hair. The older man's head bobbed, before his eyes cleared with purpose.

"Well, a long time ago..." And so the tale was told.

* * *

"Mother! Smell these beautiful flowers, mother!" In her hands, a young woman was holding a dark purple violet, her eyes half-shut in honour of the godly scent. The woman next to her, the one addressed as 'mother' did not seem much older than her. A few years at most.

"Yes, those really do smell nice, Hinata darling. As a goddess of spring growth, you should very well note that down for future reference." The woman who had spoken had long dark brown hair, along with startling crimson coloured eyes. She exhaled softly, and turned her head upwards to face the sun.

Both women were leisurely lying on a patch of emerald grass that was situated in the middle of a meadow; the meadow adorned with many varieties of flowers that cheered up the already delightful scene.

"Mother... I might be a goddess of spring growth, but I can't compare to you, the goddess of farming and land." Hinata finally said, her tone of voice possessing a dreamy demeanour. She looked up at the cloudless blue sky.

"I'm sure one day you will, darling. One day you will." Her crimson coloured eyes twinkled as she too, turned her head to face the sky.

At the exact same date a few years later, the goddess of farming, Kurenai, and her daughter Hinata could be found in the palace of eternal flourish. It was a normal day... one of great feasts, festivity, and general wealth.

Everything _seemed_ normal.

"Mother, I think I have finished learning of all the flowers that already exist on this planet." Hinata had a smile on her face as she informed her mother of this achievement. Kurenai, in return shook her head returning the smile. Her motherly hand reached up to pat her daughter's cheek.

"You have done well, my dear. I am impressed." Kurenai's faint murmur echoed around what could be identified as the throne room. It was large and gold, decorated with large, twisting vines of green ivy. Many different flowers and fruits also bloomed from the mysterious plant.

Kurenai sat on a large throne made out of gold, but it was covered with so many plants that it looked emerald. Hinata sat on the miniature version of the same throne next to her. The large, grandiose room was empty; with no visitors to be expected any time soon.

It could be called a mother-daughter day. But if one were to be specific, every day, no the ends of their own immortal lives, would be a mother-daughter day. But if only it were so.

And because of the tranquil atmosphere surrounding the room, of course that was when disaster chose to strike. Literally, a large thunder bolt disrupted the scene, suddenly appearing in the middle of the room.

The culprit was immediately recognised. "King Naruto!" Kurenai gasped, her hand reaching to cover her mouth. After a moment of shock, Kurenai regained her bearings and replaced the emotionless mask that usually inhabited her face when she was in front of guests. "What brings you here, M'Lord?"

King Naruto. Hinata watched, in awe of his rough features. King Naruto: king of the gods, king of the sky. The man that had taken down Madara from his very own throne. This very man who had the brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen... along with the brightest smile, and the brightest personality. Hinata had always done her best watching him from afar... because...

He was married. He was married to Sakura, the goddess of marriage and childbirth. And marriage was one thing that Hinata respected, even though the gods didn't find it especially noteworthy. Shaking away her thoughts, Hinata refocused on the conversation that was taking place.

"No! I won't let her! That's my daughter!" Her mother's voice... while it wasn't especially loud, you could hear it quite easily. Hinata tried to understand what they were talking about, but failed miserably.

"She has to, Kurenai. If she doesn't, a bloody civil war will be upon us." Naruto's tone was dark and forbidding, and it didn't match his usual countenance in the slightest. "Please understand. And besides, I'm sure she is old enough to decide for herself?"

Hinata cocked her head, still not completely grasping the chain of events. "May y-you please enlighten m-me further, your m-majesty?" Naruto's eyes widened, before a large grin overcame his face and his chest puffed out in pride.

"Your majesty? That's a good title, I like it, Hinata!" His piercing blue eyes managed to take Hinata's breath away. "Well, the deal is this: after dividing up the territory, someone alive has _still _not visited Sasuke. If we don't, the consequences will be pretty bad..." Hinata understood. Sasuke (the eldest brother of the big three gods) would be upset and get angry with the other gods. And Naruto really wouldn't want that, especially so soon after Madara's defeat.

There would be fighting everywhere, and it would make them (the gods) lose their standing. "I," she wanted to help. She really did. They were in absolutely no shape for a civil war. "I..." But still, going to the underworld where everything was dark and dreary… was she up for such a great challenge? "I… okay."

She had no choice but to agree when she was faced with Naruto's blue charismatic eyes. Naruto visibly brightened, and for just a second she felt glad for agreeing. "Okay! Good!"

But that was when Hinata sighted her mother. She looked worried, and her crimson eyes were full of disapproval that Hinata hated. Hinata flinched slightly, but quickly regained her bearings. There was no time for her to be like a scolded frightened child; not in front of the king of gods.

Kurenai knew that protesting would be futile, but she still had to try. "The Underworld is the world of the dead! That is no place for my daughter to visit… I refuse to agree with this blasphemy!"

Naruto faced her with a stern face, and Kurenai realised who exactly she was speaking to. Satisfied that he had ceased her banter, Naruto spoke jovially. "Preparations must be made!"

* * *

A dark figure sat coolly on a large throne made out of decaying skeletons. The figure, a man - wore an expressionless mask, and one could easily mistake him for a dead body. His dark eyes glanced at the wall on the right: while nothing was fully visible, he could sense the wandering spirits behind it.

He could hear their incessant moaning, mourning their death… their death that would come anyway, since they were nothing but powerless mortals.

Dead powerless mortals that he was faced with every day.

Most of the other gods declined visiting him. Then again, it wasn't like he particularly cared; most couldn't come in his domain anyway. Not without his permission, permission that he obviously wasn't granting. Solitude was more enjoyable than blundering idiots (the idiots that would want to visit him were the woman that would seek him out for his 'good looks').

However it was a paradox: he wasn't sure that he could ignore this insult for much longer. It was humiliating to know that he was the only god yet to be visited by another god. Not only to him: it was an embarrassment for the workers, the kingdom, and the very Underworld.

Yes, it was inevitable. If no one visited by two… three days, he _would _start a civil war. And Naruto knew that. He knew him well enough, even though they were on opposite ends of the earth. Sasuke sighed.

That was when he felt a parcel appearing in front of him. He snatched it quickly while it was still airborne, and curiously held it in his hands. The parchment was a dusty blue, and there was the stamp of Sai on the corner of the package. Efficiently, he opened it and carelessly threw the wrapping over his shoulder.

It was a letter. A letter announcing the arrival of the goddess of spring, Hinata.

A smirk momentarily emerged on his pale face. Hn. It seemed like civil war could be avoided, after all.

* * *

Hinata shakily sat on the back of Neji's golden chariot. He had graciously offered to escort her to the entrance of the Underworld. It was common knowledge were it was held - West - but most people did not have enough courage to even try and venture going there.

Neji, the god of the sun, medicine, music and literature was quite tall with a lean form, long dark brown hair and white eyes that were actually a lot like Hinata's own. It was very peculiar - especially since his own twin, Tenten, had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair.

She on the other hand, was the goddess of the hunt and moon. Supposedly, she had also sworn to remain a maiden forever.

"We are here." Neji's tone had a ring of finality to it, startling her out of her own wandering thoughts. Hinata looked around; there was a very large gate obscuring the view of everything but the seamless blue sky above.

She stared at the sky forlornly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see it in a while. A week, to be precise. "Someone should be here to escort you…" Hinata turned to face Neji, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. There was no one waiting at the gate. Besides, how could anyone possibly know of her unannounced arrival? "They know." It was a matter-of-fact statement and it was almost like Neji had read her mind.

"H-how?" She inquired, furrowing her brows.

"They just do. Don't ask questions. This is the Underworld, after all." That was when Hinata heard the faint footsteps, muffled by the colossal iron gate.

It suddenly started to open, the ledges creaking in protest. Entranced, Hinata stumbled out of the chariot and onto the ground. That was when Neji spoke again. "This is where we part ways, I'm afraid."

She immediately snapped her head back to face him, ignoring the noisy entry. "I-is that so?" Hinata's voice was sorrowful. She liked Neji… he was a nice person, if not a little stoic. "Well, I'm sure we'll m-meet again?" The question in her tone was evident to both of them.

"Of course we will. We are both immortal, after all." It was the last thing he managed to say before another, higher pitched voice interrupted. Although he had been noticed beforehand, he had been ignored in the light of their conversation.

"Well, sorry to disturb," he didn't sound sorry at all. "But Miss Hinata is now needed." He smiled crookedly, and she was then aware of his very sharp and pointy teeth. They went along nicely with his spiky white hair, and dark purple eyes.

He looked like he had never seen the sun, and maybe that's why he protectively shielded his eyes.

Then again, that made sense. "Well," Neji started, "I suppose it's time for me to leave."

Hinata felt a sense of loss, but said nothing as he tightened his reign on the golden chariot. In a moment, he was a speck of gold high in the sky, illuminating everything left on earth. She looked away, and focused her gaze on the white haired stranger. "And you a-are?" It was a polite inquiry, one which caused the man to show his teeth again. Hinata winced.

"My name is Suigetsu, my lady, and I am the guardian of the River Taka." Hinata almost flinched, but managed to reign it in at the last moment. River Taka was acidic, and even the gods experienced brief amounts of pain while swimming in it. Or so the tale went. "Now, please follow me."

Hinata finally got the chance to peer behind Suigetsu and into the entrance of the Underworld. However nothing was particularly visible, and she could only see darkness seeping from within. "Miss?" Suigetsu wondered, his pupils narrowing.

"I'm f-fine. May we please... please c-continue the j-journey?" Suigetsu nodded in consent, and their steps ricocheted on the wall, creating a soothing tandem. And so, Hinata almost didn't notice the change... but they were finally... _in. _

Hinata took one good look around the Underworld, her eyes widening rapidly. It was dark. Very dark. But once her eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting, she was able to make out an abundance of figures and shapes; as well as hills, and strange... trees.

She focused on the large figure in the distance. It was moving; she could vouch for it. But what _was _it? It was large, and black, and... a river. It was the river Taka.

Hinata stood mesmerized, gawking at the large, blackish river. So this was the river Taka. Ripping her eyes away from that inspirational scene, she eyed the trees. Or... where they trees? Suigetsu followed her line of sight, and grinned (his grin imitated that of a shark's, Hinata noted) when he realised what she was staring at.

"Those are jewel trees, Miss." He informed, and Hinata was in awe. Jewel trees? That was the first time she'd heard of something that sounded so preposterous. And yet the evidence was situated right in front of her very eyes. One particular tree had diamonds for leaves... and if only the light was better, it would have been sparkling like a miniature sun.

Suigetsu resumed walking, no longer holding any interest in indulging her further. Hinata hurried behind him, not at all wanting to get lost in such a fathomless and strange land.

And that was when she noticed. Them.

Or more precisely, she heard them.

Their moans were load, and sent shivers through her very existence; and that was when she realised exactly what 'they' were. Average creatures, with two legs, two arms, a pair of eyes, a head, nose, mouth.

Souls. Dead, so very dead bodies.

Hinata immediately looked away. She wasn't particularly fond - no, not at all - of dead things. "Do they bother you, Miss?" Suigetsu asked, not looking especially bothered by the scene. That was to be expected; Suigetsu did live there, after all.

"Maybe a l-little..." Lies. They bothered her more than she cared to admit. If Suigetsu noticed the fib, he did not show it. Instead, he started whistling and kept leading her on deeper in the Underworld.

And after the numerous grass-dead valleys, they finally reached the river. River Taka in all its glory; there were detectable objects that swirled within the waters. "What are t-those?" Hinata's curiosity succeeded her.

"Dreams," Suigetsu said that nonchalantly, and Hinata still did not understand what it meant. "The dreams that people have to give up when they cross this river. They're very tasty." The guardian of the river licked his lips, and Hinata had to look away.

That was when he moved towards her. She fell back in defence, a couple of stray daisies growing at her feet. "Hey, hey, I don't mean any harm," she relaxed at the statement, and believed his words. Hinata always had had the uncanny ability to tell when people were lying.

Suigetsu picked her up bridal style. There was a faint blush on Hinata's cheeks as he did so. Although, she couldn't help but wonder of the reason _why _he was doing this. And she realised exactly why when he started _wading through the acidic river._

She watched in fascination as the lower part of his body merged with the river, and he became water himself. His top half, however, retained its original form, and therefore no harm came upon her (it wouldn't have harmed her anyway, really, goddess that she was). "Perchance..." Hinata quietly mumbled, but Suigetsu was close enough to hear.

"What was that?"

"I asked, if... i-if perchance you w-were related t-to Gaara," Gaara, an important figure of the gods. The middle brother, and the ruler of the sea. Although it was unknown why he preferred to use sand based attacks rather than water based attacks.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who knows?" Evidently, he did not want to expand on the topic. Hinata understood and fell silent.

They steadily crossed the river, and once they were finally on the shore, Suigetsu gently put her down. "I wouldn't want the wrath of a goddess of your calibre," he joked, his purple eyes twinkling. Purple... they were a shade of amethyst, Hinata observed. That was when she realised: Suigetsu reminded her of Naruto. The thought brought a smile to her face.

After regaining her bearings, they finally set off. Towards the palace, Hinata presumed. And that was when she spotted the large archaic looking structure in the distance; it must have been their destination. "Yes," it was almost like Suigetsu had read her mind. Somehow, she wouldn't be surprised if he had. "That is the palace where Sasuke resides."

They both fell mute. The silence this time was tense, with an air of forbidding in it - but Hinata easily ignored those notions. Instead, she looked around at her surroundings, and realised there were three distinct meadows, all separated by a very tall and impenetrable magnetic field. That was when Suigetsu decided to do an introduction.

"The field of Terror. Some humans even named it as Hell," Suigetsu pointed out a large, decaying meadow that was left of where they were standing. "The field of Forgotten; the gardens of Prize. Synonymous to Heaven, I presume. We also have the Islands of Paradise, but a very few number will ever manage to enter them." Hinata quietly nodded to everything that he said.

"Has anyone ever managed t-to get i-into the Islands of Paradise?" An innocent question.

"No. For one to get into them, they have to be judged as heroes through three recurring lives. Of course, that would mean that they chose to be reborn instead of going into the gardens of Paradise." Suigetsu explained, so that she could understand. And she did.

"Lord S-sasuke created an i-impressive system." As much as she didn't want to admit, she supposed that she would have to. Hinata didn't think that she would have been able to create something like this herself.

"I'm sure lord Sasuke would be glad that you think so," and Suigetsu smiled a genuine smile, even if he couldn't help his teeth being a little pointy. "Ah! We're here."

When did they manage to walk all the way over here? Hinata did not remember such events taking place. Was she that absorbed in the conversation between her and Suigetsu? Maybe she had been. She then cast her eyes on the proclaimed 'palace' in front of her.

The title suited it, that she had to admit. It was a large, incredibly large structure; it would have reached the clouds had this not been the Underworld. It was made out of bronze - not gold. It, however, was encrusted with a lot of jewels that spoke miles about the wealth of Sasuke, lord of the Underworld. The jewels themselves - diamonds, rubies, and many more - reminded Hinata of the beautiful night sky.

"Shall we, Miss. Hinata?" Suigetsu laughed, and Hinata noted that he had already opened the door.

"We shall." And so Hinata crossed the threshold, stepping into the palace.

* * *

Sasuke was adequately surprised when he realised exactly who his visitor was (he had not bothered to fully read the letter). If he wasn't mistaken - it was Hinata, the goddess of springtime. She shakily stood beside Suigetsu, one of his slaves that escorted her here.

"What a pleasant surprise," Sasuke stated, narrowing his eyes. Yet his demeanour was still as nonchalant as ever. "I guess I won't have to start a civil war, after all." Hinata widened her eyes in apprehension as she regarded his insouciant manner of tone.

"I g-guess you won't..." It was an afterthought, a quiet mumble confirming his earlier sentiments. That was when Sasuke actually absorbed her image.

She was a petite thing, with large crystal white eyes accompanied with dark, raven hair. It almost seemed indigo. Her skin was pale in pallor, and went along well with her long white garb. Her sandals were made out of gold, and at her feet he could clearly see the green sprouts starting to protrude.

Fascinating. Even in this underground, in this barren land, she could still makes flowers grow.

"I... I'm due to stay here a week, lord Sasuke." Hinata muttered, tilting her head upwards to look at him. And that was when _she _first looked at him... properly.

He was too beautiful to be real. There was no way this was the lord of the Underworld, the king of death... because such a creature was meant to take _away _beauty, and not _be _beauty. His hair was raven black, shiny and sticking up at the back; his eyes were of the same soul-sucking obsidian colour, intense on her own. He had a lanky figure, and white, parchment white skin - as if he had never seen the sun. And if he hadn't, she realised that it wouldn't shock her.

"Done staring?" A question asked in a rather haughty tone. Hinata immediately snapped her gaze away, instead focusing it on his throne. A gruesome scene was revealed to her: the throne was made out of numerous skeletons and human bones. In a bout of morbid curiosity, she glanced at her surroundings. More bones. And was that a jewelled _crown _sitting atop one of the skull's heads? Hinata reigned in a shiver.

Her eyes wandered over to where Suigetsu had been, only to notice him gone. When exactly had he been dismissed? Or was there a silent rule of knowing when to leave? At any rate, she didn't want to be stuck alone with the lord of the Underworld, knowing that he could probably kill her in a heartbeat.

Sasuke sighed, his head resting on his hand. He was rather irritated at her avoidance of his query. Deciding to ignore it, he moved on. "I hope you're enjoying the Underworld?"

That startled Hinata. "Yes, I am... there are many b-beautiful jewels adorning most of the land." She admitted it, glad that she had only stuttered once. Old habits die hard.

"Well, I am called the Rich One for a reason." Hinata wearily ignored the trace of sarcasm in Sasuke's voice, instead continuing to observe the room. Once you got over the horrific throne, the rest of the room was actually quite normal. And grandly elegant.

The chandelier was made out of large white diamonds and most of the metal was actually bronze, and not gold. But even if it were bronze, it was covered in so many precious stones that it had a lot more value generally.

Sasuke's ego was boosted while he watched her admire the room. He himself had designed it, and it was nice to know that gods of similar (although lower) standing could appreciate the finely crafted details. "At any rate... I have work to do." Sasuke wouldn't have minded talking more with this goddess that lived above ground, but work was work.

He frowned. It really was inconvenient to work at such a time. When could he next see her? He really was curious about how the world above worked. Ah! That was it! "You will come for dinner, I presume?"

The comment startled her, making her jump slightly. "Yes, o-of course!" It came out as a squeak, and Sasuke couldn't help but find it slightly amusing.

"Well... I suppose then we'll have to eat food from above," it was a thoughtful mutter, if that was even possible. Hinata tilted her head slightly.

"B-but... why?" And she had wanted to try the fruits and vegetables that probably grew in the Underworld. Her mother would have been pleased to know what they tasted like, so she could incorporate it on her own land. And so would Hinata, to tell the truth.

Sasuke stared at her incredulously. Did she really not know how food from the Underworld cursed the consumer to be chained to the Underworld? How ignorant was she? And how could he possibly explain the consequences of her eating it? Well, it wouldn't be bad for her to stay, but... "Just because. Now leave, I have work to do." There was no place for her here.

Hinata nodded, intimidated by Sasuke's authoritative aura. "Someone will escort you to the guest chambers. Suigetsu!"

The guardian of the river Taka magically appeared next to her once again. Hinata almost hadn't noticed his disappearance, but nonetheless was glad that he was her escort.

Suigetsu flashed his pearly white teeth, unfortunately reminding Hinata of just how sharp they were. "Shall we leave, m'lady?"

Sasuke inevitably watched them go, and pondered upon the slight pang that he experienced when the door finally hid the goddess of springtime from view.

* * *

Hinata closed her eyes, enjoying the silken feel of her sheets against her soft skin. Her chambers were large, (as expected of the lord of the Underworld) decorated with turquoise stones upon bronze designs. It was beautiful, and if Hinata wasn't too discouraged by the suppressing feeling that the room offered, she would have wholeheartedly enjoyed the allure it displayed.

Suigetsu had left promptly after her showing her chambers. She vaguely remembered him informing her that she was not to go on the lower levels, although she was free to roam around the entirety of the west wing which had been given to her by default.

While she had been a tinge sorrowful to see him leave, she was relieved to have time to herself to think. Everything had happened so quickly; for a decade or so, nothing this exciting had happened... especially not in this magnitude.

Just yesterday, she and her mother had been playfully bantering over which flower would look better for the season's festival. And then later, a disastrous chain of events followed- the king of gods appearing out of the blue, her being ordered to go to the Underworld, and now her actually _being _in the Underworld.

It was true that she _had _been glad to be able to see Naruto (normally seeing him once or twice a year), it was certainly not a serendipity for her to end up being in a domain where no sun every shone. Especially since she was goddess of springtime, and her very _being _depended on the sun.

She shook those thoughts out of her head. To be truthfully honest, being in the Underworld wasn't that bad... so far, it had been pleasant, especially with the people she had met. True, the actual lord seemed like a smug arsehole, but it had been overall an enlightening experience.

Oh, if it could only stay so- there was a knock on the door. Hinata immediately sat up straight, smoothing over her white garbs. "C-come in?" While it was an invitation there was a hint of uncertainty in it, making the whole phrase seem like a question.

The oak door opened with a creak. Behind it stood Suigetsu, and a swell of relief instantly spread through her. But that was when she noticed the red head standing next to him, appearing to be sulking. "Ah, lady Hinata! Lord Sasuke says that it's time for dinner." Suigetsu refrained from disclosing the obvious - how he had come to fetch her - but instead beckoned her with a steady hand. But then it seemed like he had remembered something, and slung his arm across the red head's shoulders.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce her! This is Karin," an almighty gesture towards the woman on his right. "Karin, that's Hinata, lord Sasuke's visitor." Hinata thought that she heard a faint 'hmph', but she wasn't really sure. "Karin is supposed to pick out what you're supposed to wear today, Miss. Hinata!"

Hinata cocked her head to the side, slightly bewildered. "B-but why? I'm just f-fine like this." The statement was somewhat defensive, but that was understandable due to the situation at hand.

"Well, since you're Sasuke's first visitor, I think he wanted to raise a banquet in your honour. Or something." It was actually Suigetsu that inadvertently pestered Sasuke into doing so. "So you have to put on something fancy, and Sasuke thought that you probably wouldn't have packed something like that." Hinata caught on what lord 'Sasuke' was insinuating, and inwardly seethed. She _did _have nice clothing! It was just that she didn't like to wear it very often, that's all.

"And I have to make sure Karin picks something that looks nice!" Suigetsu winked. Hinata observed the red head yet again - she had the same shade of crimson eyes, and her hair was done in two different styles; half ruffled, and half not. It actually looked kind of cool. She also wore glasses, and right now she was sporting quite a scowling expression on her face.

"And so..." Suigetsu's grin this time had a demonic edge to it, and Hinata paled. She had a feeling that the upcoming session wasn't going to be particularly enjoyable.

* * *

**And um, yeah. This is the first part. If you enjoyed it, if you could please visit this website and this page to see the avatar: **

** sasuxhina-fanclub . deviantart art /Collab-Contest-Omnipotence-454165690 [without the spaces]**

**Review, Review, Review, **

**Aurora**


	2. Part II

**I said that I would post the second part today and the third part tomorrow. Well, here goes. If you liked it, don't forget to check out the original one shot on deviant art, and im-a-tumor's art.**

* * *

_Omnipotence_

_Omnipotence; n; the quality of having unlimited or a very great power._

* * *

A dark haired head was leaning on a hand that was situated on top of a very grandiose table. Sasuke's black eyes narrowed as he looked critically at the bronze decorations. While bronze was a nice metal, often times he couldn't help but feel dissatisfied with it, even though he didn't know why. His eyes then moved towards the grandfather clocked displayed in the corner of the room.

She was late.

It wasn't like he was particularly looking forward to the meeting... but he hated when people were late. It was annoying, and it wasted time. He would make sure that this Hinata would get a good scolding for her mistakes; no one could dare cross the lord of the Underworld.

That was when the bronze encrusted doors began to swing open, creating a slight breeze while doing so. The goddess of springtime stepped in and for a second Sasuke forgot his previous thoughts.

Hinata was no longer wearing the white dressed that reached her ankles. No, not at all. Instead, she donned a soft green dress that barely reached her knees and wrapped around her body like second skin. Sasuke ripped his eyes away from her to glance at the duo standing next to her: Karin, accompanied by Suigetsu.

So they were the ones responsible for this. Why wasn't he surprised?

Karin had a prominent scowl on her face, looking beyond irritated. She hadn't wanted to dress the 'goddess' up in the first place; if only Suigetsu wasn't Sasuke's most trusted servant. If only. Her scowl darkened further.

Suigetsu, on the other hand, looked pleased with his accomplishments as he eyed Hinata with satisfaction. It had been tedious to get Karin to cooperate, but... it was worth it. It seemed like the goddess of springtime hid quite a rack under that god-damn white dress.

Sasuke, for some reason frowned when he caught Suigetsu's wandering eyes. "Suigetsu, Karin," he called their names, making sure that he had their attention. "You're dismissed."

The red head gave Hinata a scathing look before she exited the dining room. She was soon followed by Suigetsu,who gave a little wave to the remaining people in the room. "See you, Miss. Hinata!" Were his final words before the door was shut ominously in his face.

Hinata tilted her head in inquiry and stared at the door. There was no wind inside of the castle that could possibly move the door (besides, being in the Underworld, she doubted that there was any wind at all). She had seen a strange black shadow... hm... it must have been her imagination, she deduced before she decided to move on.

She apprehensively approached the table, warily eyeing Sasuke. In return, he stared blankly before motioning for her to sit down across from him. The table was adequately long, and suffice to say that Hinata was content with the distance there was between them.

"I might be more powerful than you," Sasuke began, sensing her unease. "But I don't bite." Hinata relaxed, her hand reaching for her silver fork. The eldest of all gods, she mused, might not be so bad after all.

"Than-" Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Unless you want me to." Sasuke announced that with such a straight face, that it was hard not to take him seriously. She took it all back. He was the worst... probably.

It was silent, before Hinata started panicking. What if he took her silence as a yes? She didn't want him to bite her! That would be gross - and besides, she wasn't ready to die.

Gods were practically indestructible, but that was besides the point.

"I-I don't... I d-dont want y-you to," Hinata confirmed, her hands starting to poke against each other. Alas, that was another bad habit she possessed and wished to get rid of... and she usually succeeded, unless she was under severe pressure. Like now. It was a good thing that this was not a common event.

"Good. I was worried for a second there." Yet again, his impassive tone hinted that this was not a joke. And if it wasn't... how rude! Sure, she must not be the best looking of goddesses, but... She decided to remain quiet, refusing to take any more verbal abuse from this... this incorrigible man!

Sasuke, meanwhile, was struggling not to show the smirk that was threatening to emerge on his face. He took a sick sadism in her gullible nature - it was unimaginably amusing to wind her up. Maybe it was because she was from the surface?

There was an entire banquet of food laid in front of her; it included numerous portions of meat, salads, exotic cuisine and fruit. And yet, the god sat across from her had killed all semblance of her appetite. All she could do was try and sip on the {1} nectar, and hope that this terrible dinner would be over soon.

She even preferred the preparations that had taken place before this, and even that had been one of the less pleasant experiences of her life. Karin had made it evident that she didn't like her very much. Why, Hinata couldn't possibly fathom.

Sasuke was observing the facial expression's that were easily flashing across Hinata's face. Yet again, he found her fascinating. Her nature was childlike, and she was like an open book - aware or not, she was giving her emotions away.

Not that they were anything to be ashamed of. All of her emotions were pure, and Sasuke could not spot even a hint of malice lathered within them, which really was strange for a god. He didn't really spend time pondering on the divine phenomenon seated in front of him; he preferred to just watch, and take note of any changes for now.

At any rate, he shouldn't worry about her since it was obvious that she wasn't even remotely dangerous or a harm to his kingdom. She would leave soon, and he probably wouldn't see her again for a very long time.

The dinner continued, with one side brooding and the other desperately trying to pass time. And so it was a very long night, indeed.

Hinata couldn't have been gladder when it was over. If only Sasuke shared her sentiments.

* * *

During her stay in the Underworld, Hinata actually very rarely saw Sasuke. May it be true that he was a very busy man - most of the time, he was locked up in his throne room, sorting out the deaths of the mortals above. It must be a very depressing job, Hinata noted sadly. And it was certainly hard to work without breaks.

Personally, Hinata found her own job as goddess of springtime quite easy - especially when most of the time, it was all her mother's doing. You must have to be very responsible to be lord of the Underworld; after all, people all died… one after the other.

It must have been because he was the eldest that he was given such a job. But generally, powerful beings had a lot of responsibility… and suddenly, Hinata was glad that her own divine field wasn't anything special.

After being here a few days, she had toured around the more inhabited (by souls and spirits) areas, blatantly avoiding the Field of Terror. The Islands of Paradise, however, was a fine destination that she visited at least once a day.

She had approximately three days left before she was supposed to leave the Underworld; she really hoped that they passed by uneventfully, like the three previous days. Hinata didn't want any problems that would hinder her stay… And besides, she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible so she would be able to see her mother again.

While the Underworld was nicer that she had expected, it was still dismal and overall not a place she wanted to be. She missed the gods above; and not only the gods. She missed her sweet earth and she missed the bright rays of sunshine that hit her face the moment she woke up.

This wasn't home.

And to put it bluntly, she was looking forward to her return.

Hianta's eyes flickered upwards. She was in her room, spread out languidly across the covers of the bed. Maybe it was time to sleep. After all, since this was the Underworld, one couldn't particularly tell the difference between day time and night time; especially if you didn't have the clock that was located in the throne room that Sasuke resided in.

Just as Hinata's opal coloured orbs began to slowly close, a sharp knock was heard by her door. "Come in!" Her call resounded across the room, so that her approval could be heard. Sitting up expectantly, she waited for Suigetsu to enter the room. He had inevitably been her escort for the past few days.

And that would explain why she jumped when the door opened. For alas, the other side of the entry did not hold Suigetsu; instead, there stood an incredibly large man with carrot coloured hair. Her confidence immediately retreated, leaving behind an anxious shell.

Hinata waited for him to speak. "Lord Sasuke has requested your presence, Miss." She was startled when she heard his voice; it was everything opposite of what she had imagined it to be. A deep, gentle tone that soothed one's ears.

That was when she registered his words. "W-what for?" Hinata was genuinely surprised. Why would such a busy god, such as Sasuke, create time to see her? He had already greeted her, and fulfilled basic etiquette. There was absolutely no need for her to see him further; at least until she left the Underworld.

"He organised a picnic, and ordered me to come and get you," the man informed, his face stoic. He was very serious, and almost the polar opposite of Suigetsu.

Suigetsu. That reminded her... "Why a-are you here?" While she didn't particularly mind his presence, she was still more comfortable, not to mention more familiar, with Suigetsu. Had something happened to him?

"Ah. I did forget to introduce myself. I am Juugo, in charge of the large three headed beast, Manda. While folklore states that he is a dog, he is in fact a snake. And why am I here? Sasuke sent me to get you." Hinata felt slightly exasperated as he deviated from topic, and then repeated what he had said previously. Obviously, she wasn't getting any more information out of him. Although at least now she knew what to address him by.

"Okay... w-well, I'm Hinata. Goddess of s-springtime." Juugo refrained from mentioning that he already knew this piece of information (courtesy of Sasuke), and simply nodded instead. He then silently gestured for her to follow him.

Hinata had a feeling that the fives sentences he said earlier would be the last sentences she would hear him say throughout the evening. And the oppressive silence between them was vaguely depressing.

She got up from her position on the bed, and proceeded following him out of the room making sure to softly close the door to her chambers behind her. Their steps echoed throughout the empty hallway, emphasizing the lack of conversation (it was usually empty since now many people dwelt in the castle, but still). Finally, Hinata couldn't take it any more.

"What will w-we be doing f-for the picnic?" It was a polite question, and therefore Hinata expected a polite answer.

Juugo shrugged.

Hinata deemed it a failed effort, and instead focused on dispelling the awkward silence. Her fingers nervously gravitated towards each other, beginning to mimic a poking motion. Juugo glanced at her hands, before deeming it to uninteresting and looking away.

"Where w-will we be going?" This time, she was honestly curious about the answer. Juugo pointed ahead.

Another fail. Now Hinata regretted thinking that he was rambling too much in the beginning. This was going to be a long, long walk. And Hinata still didn't know the destination.

* * *

A seated Sasuke had his eyes rolled upwards, knowing not to expect the brilliant blue sky of the world above. Instead, it was as if there was a large, brown ceiling above him - one that would never be knocked down. He half-wished to be witness to the changes the sky went through during the day;

but alas, that half-wish was one that would forever remain unfulfilled.

The garden around him was filled with plants; jewelled plants that sparkled with diamonds, but

plants nonetheless. They extended above his head, obscuring the view of the wandering souls ahead; a point that Sasuke personally found quite useful. The grass under his feet might have been grass… and yet, it was an emerald colour, unlike all of the other grass above.

He himself was assembled at the pavilion, stationed in the middle of this adequately large garden: a large, silver structure made up of complicated designs. What was he doing there?

Sasuke was waiting for Hinata. She was late. Again.

Sasuke, lord of the Underworld, was not a god with much patience… and to top it all off, he hated waiting. The frown on his face easily became more prominent. And he was nice enough to show her the castle's private gardens… That was beside the point; where the hell was Juugo?

Hearing the faint sound of footsteps in the distance, he immediately relaxed, and called off the idea of appearing wherever the hell they were. Hinata was coming; and he could get on with his plans.

Originally, he had wanted to question her on the world above; the world he had never properly got to experience, for numerous reasons. While doing that, he would give her a tour of his rather expensive gardens. It was a situation with many pros for both… so it should work out for both of them.

That was when they finally approached him, and he caught sight of Hinata's nervous figure. Sasuke tilted his head. She was a goddess… why the _fuck _was she anxious? He thought he had made it clear last time that he was nothing to be afraid of unless angered.

His gaze turned to Juugo, silently signalling for him to leave. His presence was no longer needed. Nodding, Juugo disappeared in a puff of smoke; an uncanny ability that Sasuke had gifted him with previously.

Walking towards Hinata, Sasuke resolved not to waste time and begin his enquiry. The one that he could have, and should have done during the dinner - it wasn't his fault that Hinata was too scared to even eat. "So what is the world above like?"

Hinata jolted at the sound of his voice, but relaxed when she properly took in what the question was. It seemed like he wasn't about to start taunting her this time. That was when she focused on his

actual question, and her face retained a dreamy quality.

"The world above?" Her voice sounded far away, as her mind flew to grassy fields rich with exotic flowers. She didn't even notice that she had lost her irritating stutter. "It's… it's beautiful. Endlessly filled with gorgeous landmarks and sights. The sun sears during the day, while the moon gleams during the night. The stars and constellations twinkle as you watch them… and it's… it's home."

This wasn't particularly the information that Sasuke wanted to hear, although it was interesting.

"Quite the poet, aren't you?" His dry voice instantly woke Hinata up from her distant daydream. Her opalescent eyes narrowed as she took in his words.

"Y-yes, I am. B-but it was y-you who asked." The stutter was back. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her

defensive stance.

"At any rate, please do continue. How does Naruto actually rule?" His voice, ever so monotonous, was strikingly polite. Hinata found it somewhat suspicious. Maybe he was doing it for his own sake…? Nevertheless, Hinata proceeded to answer the question.

"Umm… i-it's not _j-just _Naruto, per say. A-all of us p-pitch in. Everyone helps the ruling above." Hinata genuinely smiled, satisfied with the way she had described it. It was true, after all. While it was mostly Naruto, the earth itself was mostly looked and cared after by her mother… and the seas by Gaara.

"Oh. I suppose that policy does work." Sasuke had a thoughtful look on his face, as he tilted his head. "I'm glad Naruto doesn't have too much work to do. It wouldn't suit that idiot." And that was when Sasuke's lips turned upwards slightly, and Hinata was dazzled by the strength of his smile.

He looked like a different person. His whole, generally grim aura changed, and coupled with his good looks gave him the magnificence of an angel. Staring, Hinata remembered that Sasuke was an older brother; and even if his younger sibling was the king of the gods, Sasuke must still feel a semblance of responsibility towards him.

The lord of the Underworld _really _wasn't so bad, after all.

"Oh? My good looks leave you speechless, do they?" Maybe not. Hinata gritted her teeth, and yet she still felt more comfortable with him than she first did. So much so, that she let herself reply.

"N-no. I t-think it might be y-your arrogance." Sasuke's eyebrows shot up in surprise, clearly not expecting a snappish comment to come from Hinata. Her chin was raised in forced confidence, while her hand was evidently shaking.

"Oh, is that so? I give you more credit." A self-assured smirk came her way, and she looked in the opposite direction trying to avoid him.

"Good," it was a mumble, stammer-free.

Sasuke chuckled. A deep, loud chuckle that vibrated through the air, shocking Hinata to the core. It felt like Sasuke had not whole-heartedly laughed in a long time - and Hinata was glad that she could bestow it. Yes - it truly felt like he was a locked bird in a cage who had finally broke free.

Then Hinata actually thought about the proposed 'lord' of the Underworld - beyond the titles, beyond the notoriety. She thought of the life that he must have lead. When Sasuke was first born, he was immediately eaten by his father... upon which he grew up in Madara's stomach, in solitude until his siblings joined him.

When he had finally broken free of the imprisonment, his younger brother took place as king of the gods even though Sasuke was the oldest; all because Naruto was saved and Sasuke was not. Afterwards, Sasuke was even banished to the Underworld for no particularly good reason.

He had lived a very lonely life, Hinata reflected, her eyes deepening in sorrow.

Sasuke felt the mood change, and looked at curiously. Hinata gave him no time to ponder, deciding to share exactly what was happening within her mind.

"You know," she began heavily, her tone thoughtful yet sorrowful. "For someone so almighty, you surely aren't one to be envied."

Sasuke's brows twitched. Where the hell had that come from...? There was absolutely no connection between that statement and the previous topic of conversation. But for convenience's sake, he decided to go along with it and examine her message.

And that was when it hit him what she was actually trying to convey.

"How so? I have everything I could possibly want: a kingdom, unlimited wealth, a powerful army. There is absolutely nothing to hinder my rise in power should there be one. And you say that I'm not one to be envied? On the contrary, many mortals and gods alike envy me." Sasuke's words smoothly cascaded out of his mouth, one after the other. Hinata didn't let it effect her, instead focusing on how this might be the first time he had actually spoken to her with passion in his words.

And she became sadder seeing the obvious pain he was trying to hide. On their own, her hands reached to carcass his face. He stiffened, falling silent as he felt a foreign weight on his face. Hardly believing that Hinata had the impertinence for such an act, Sasuke could only stare at her incredulously.

"You... you don't have to be so strong all the time. It's all right to feel lonely. We might be gods, Sasuke - but we aren't omnipotent. No one is."

Maybe it was because she was the first to try and understand him. Maybe it was because she was the first who actually _did. _Maybe it was because she didn't even want anything from him - and he couldn't exactly pinpoint it - but this was probably when Sasuke fell in love.

* * *

"Well," Hinata smiled sadly, looking around the chambers that she had stayed in for the past week. "I g-guess this is it."

It wasn't exactly time to go (she had around a day or so left) - but for some reason or another, Suigetsu had said that she had to leave earlier than planned. Something about there being a prediction of the river flooding; then again, Hinata found that the reason didn't particularly matter.

She was leaving.

She was leaving the Underworld, the inferno, the world of the dead, whatever the hell it was – evil as it was - and yet, she couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit of regret. The Underworld was truly not nearly as bad as she was expecting it to be; only a little depressing.

There was a knock on the door. Without waiting to hear her answer, the door swung open, revealing an impatient looking Suigetsu. "You ready?"

Hinata nodded, feeling her throat getting choked up. "I-is... i-is Sasuke busy?" While he was not the best of hosts, he was not the worst of them, either. He was, in all actuality, a pleasant man; it was sad that she wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

Heck, the last time she saw him was in the gardens yesterday and even then he seemed moody. And especially silent when he escorted her back to her room. "Yes," Suigetsu tilted his head. "He is."

She shrugged it off, taking one last look at the room, before turning to face to door.

"I'm ready."

She was immortal. This surely wouldn't be the last time she went to the Underworld. There would be a time where she would see it again, and look at the strange fruits and jewelled trees once more.

Sadly, she didn't know how soon that time would come.

* * *

The throne in the Underworld's palace was clearly occupied: a dark haired pale god sitting comfortably atop it. Sasuke was lost in thought, pondering upon the enigma that Hinata was.

He had decided. She would be his wife - by force or by choice, that didn't really matter. The next time he saw her (which would be when he was supposed to send her off), we would offer her to stay in the Underworld with him; if she refused, he would lock her up inside the castle.

There was a knock resounding from the entrance to the throne room. "Come in!" There was a lazy edge to Sasuke's voice.

It happened to be Juugo who entered. Sasuke felt some semblance of relief; Juugo was the least annoying, and most capable from all of his servants. Speaking of which... there must have been a reason why Juugo sought him out. It better be important, Sasuke scowled.

"Juugo. State the reason for your presence." Sasuke commanded drily, making sure that his voice carried across the room.

The red headed man bowed, before turning his face upwards to face Sasuke. "Miss. Hinata, goddess of springtime, has safely made it out of the Underworld, Lord Sasuke." Juugo confusedly watched the stages of emotions that flickered through Sasuke's face.

Firstly, it took a few moments for his statement to register. The lord of the Underworld couldn't even place Hinata's name to her face. When it finally clicked, his face twisted in disbelief.

How could this be? There was no way... Hinata was supposed to leave tomorrow. Juugo probably made a mistake! Hinata was still here! She _had to be _here! If not... how the hell was she supposed to become his wife?

That was when his expression became distorted with contemplation. How could he have let this happen? How could he have let Hinata slip through his very fingers?

And then came anger. Why _the fuck _did Suigetsu let her go without informing him first? They would be punished... they had to be punished... severely. That was when his gaze snapped back to Juugo, who was staring at him queerly.

"Why. Why... _the fuck... _did you allow Hinata to leave!?" He started off quietly, and finished off with a loud roar. Juugo flinched, but refrained from moving back. Sasuke stood up, taking long strides to where Juugo was standing. His hollowed obsidian eyes stared holes at Juugo, as his fist punched the wall behind him. "Who... in this _hell _let Hinata-"

Juugo interrupted his loud rant and answered his previous question. "Because the water was predicted to flood today, which would have made her leaving impossible for around a week or so. That is why Suigetsu decided to let her leave before the flooding. I agreed, assuming that it would be a sensible decision." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, but he allowed Juugo to get through his explanation.

He took a deep breath. "And you decided to refrain from _telling me _about this, and do whatever you wanted?" The lord was working on controlling the temper in his voice, which only made the servant flinch more. For Sasuke's anger was so great that it knew no bounds.

Juugo chose not to reply. Sasuke turned away, knowing that there was nothing that could possibly be done. He would dish out their penances later. That, he could be sure of.

For now, he needed to secure a way to retrieve Hinata and make her his wife. And for that... he needed all of his power.

"Juugo. For now, I shall ignore your little slip up. Instead, get Suigetsu and start brainstorming... You have work to do."

* * *

Earth. Glorious green moss covered earth cushioned her feet, and spread out for miles around. Dark brown trunks protruded from that earth, leading to a canopy of dark green leaves. They greedily absorbed the sunlight, creating energy for photosynthesis.

The Underworld had been a mysteriously beautiful place... but the Earth was better. There was a smile on her face that widened when the leaves in front of her scattered and formed a feminine figure.

She knew who it was even before the image was fully complete. "Mother!" Hinata beamed, and was immediately embraced by a worried Kurenai.

"Hinata," she squeezed before taking a step back, her hands still on Hinata's shoulders. "Oh, Hinata, I was so worried!" The exclamation was followed by another tight hug.

"You shouldn't have," Hinata cocked her head to the right. "The Underworld isn't really as bad as the rumours say. And Lord Sasuke is not evil; just slightly stoic." Kurenai laughed.

"If you say so, my dear. I'm just so very glad you're back. We must have a feast to celebrate - both your return, and the avoidance of a civil war. More so the first reason: after all, the weather has been exceedingly bad."

"Mother!"

* * *

"_Achariot_?" Sasuke glared. "This was all your fault in the first place, and you have the impudence to suggest _a chariot _of all things?"

Suigetsu shrugged, not at all bothered by Sasuke's anger. In fact, he seemed vaguely amused. "That I do. As you are my lord, I expect you to have some class." As hard as Sasuke tried, he couldn't reign in his temper, and Suigetsu was scent flying.

"And I expect _you _to remember that it is I who can smite you to smithereens."

It was then Juugo, who had been silently standing next to Suigetsu and being witness to the whole conversation, decided to intervene before Suigestu really _was _killed. "My lord, I advise you to wait at least two weeks. That way, their guard will be down, festivities will be over, and you will easily be able to slip by and take Hinata."

Sasuke nodded, snapping his attention to Juugo. "Fair point. As much as it pains me, I shall have to wait two weeks before seizing my wife. And how I shall do that is another question."

"Earth is a neutral territory. Anyone can go there. And besides, my proposition does remain, you know. And chariots _are _cool." Suigetsu just couldn't help but chime in.

Sasuke sighed, seeing no other way to shut up the insufferable imbecile. "Fine. Be it your way: a chariot it is." Although he wanted to take those words back the moment he saw the triumphant smile on Suigetsu's face.

* * *

Hinata's eyes were up on the crystal blue sky, comparing its colour to that of Naruto's eyes. She was sat on the middle of a large, green meadow, surrounded by a variety of different flowers. The goddess of springtime was trying to recreate the flowers she had seen in the Underworld back on Earth; frustration was bubbling up because it wasn't quite working.

Two weeks had passed since her visit to the Underworld. And it wasn't that she was missing it - not really. While she _had _enjoyed her visit, she didn't want to go back there any time soon; it was too dark and too gloomy.

And yet, it was aggravating to know that there were flowers and fruits that could exist in the Underworld, and not on Earth. An irritable sigh escaped her lips.

Usually, she would be with her mother or some friends, but today it seemed like everyone was busy. Kurenai was working on the harvest, as it was time for the golden wheat to start ripening. Meanwhile, Ino had been privy to a particularly juicy love story she just _had _to explore and Tenten was out hunting.

Which left her, aimlessly gazing at flowers.

Suddenly, she heard an ominous rumble out in the distance. Standing up, Hinata glanced upwards at the clear blue sky, which didn't seem so clear any more. It looked like it was darkening, and Hinata could spot a current of lighting flow from one cloud to the other.

A storm. Hadn't the weather been clear just a moment ago...? That was when she noticed that the rumble she had heard was steadily getting louder... and louder. She could even recognize the sound; it was as if horses were galloping.

Tightening her grip, she glanced down at the object in her hand. It was a flower... a rose. A red rose; its thorns were pricking her fingers. So much so, that the crimson red of her blood flowed through the cuts in her skin; becoming one with the full flowers of the petals.

The galloping was steady getting louder. She tore her gaze away from the rose, and faced the rumbling noise head on. That was when she could make out the figure.

A chariot. At least, it looked like a chariot... with a large, black carriage, and horses. Hinata let out a small gasp when she actually properly looked at the horses; for they seemed to not be alive. Instead, their skeletal bodies were galloping towards her.

Hinata shivered. She had a particularly nasty, ominous feeling about it all.

And that was when she saw who was in the carriage, the chariot that was now a few metres away from her. It was the lord of the Underworld... Sasuke! Her eyes widened conspicuously. What on earth was he doing here... on earth?!

She saw him exit the chariot, upon heading straight towards her. All of her instincts were screaming to run; but it was only Sasuke, and not a stranger. He couldn't mean her any harm, right?

Looking at Hinata, Sasuke was finding it hard to focus on what had been his goal in the beginning. Hinata's eyes were wide and glassy, and her stance was that of a wild animal... and yet... And yet, a carious feeling of possession was soaking through his skin.

She was his. He was going to make her his. To do that, he would do whatever he possibly could... because after all, she was his. One way or another, by force or by choice.

Gracefully, he picked her up. Hinata squealed quietly, not sure if this was the same Sasuke she had been acquainted with before, and still feeling that she needed to run. He ripped of her clothes with no particular raging libido, although that changed upon seeing her naked.

And so she was deflowered.

And so the stray crimson rose petals scattered.

* * *

**Yeah, and there is part 2. Part 3 should be up by tomorrow, but you know... we shall see. Thank you, reviewers, and like I said, please comment on the original version!**

**Aurora**


	3. Part III

**Meh. The third and final part to this one shot.**

* * *

_Omnipotence_

_Omnipotence; n; the quality of having unlimited or a very great power._

* * *

Sasuke stared at the naked figure on his own nude lap. Her dark hair fell cascaded downwards, just like a waterfall. He couldn't resist threading his fingers through her lush locks, satisfied when he felt their silkiness.

It was good that she was asleep. Or rather, she had passed out soon after their coupling. She had been impervious at first; but she had eventually gotten into the pattern of it. He was pleased to know that he had been her first. Not that he didn't know that beforehand.

He glanced outside the chariot, noting that it was already descending down a dark spiral. They were already in the Underworld - and if all went well, she would soon become his wife. A smile graced his lips. He liked the thought of it; and it wasn't like it particularly mattered whether or not she was unconscious during the ceremony.

His hand reached for his coat; fishing out a black velvet box from the pockets. Sasuke flickered the top open, pleased to note that the raw diamond sparkled even more beautifully than when he picked it from the tallest diamond tree… and the amethysts surrounding it were a good choice.

The ring was platinum, with an obsidian ring running through it, and it fit perfectly on her finger as he elegantly slipped it on. Sasuke took her hand, pleased with himself. It looked good on her… it suited her. He wouldn't have settled for anything less.

Finally, the chariot came to a steady stop; the soothing feeling of the horse's galloping ceasing. Sasuke dressed both himself and Hinata in a dark cape, before exiting the carriage with her in his arms. She was light, he observed as he experimentally lifted her figure up and down.

Shaking such thoughts away, he directed his movement towards the side of the large palace; for that was where the chapel was located. It was a trivial thing, built for no particular reason of importance; and yet, he was glad it was there, since that ceremonial building would be where he and Hinata would be united in holy matrimony.

It didn't even matter that Sakura would know when he and Hinata married; not when he would finally be considered one with Hinata.

While he was lost in thought, he had already approached the chapel. Entering steadily, he eyed the preacher that would carry out the sacred ceremony. Orochimaru.

Previously, the pale, dark haired preacher had tried to betray him; evidently, he had failed, which led to the denouncement of his position. Now, he was a preacher just for Sasuke's amusement; Sasuke knew how much Orochimaru loathed his job. The mentioned preacher stared dubiously at the bride in Sasuke's hands.

"I am not s-sure if this-s is legal, S-sire," like usual, Orochimaru practiced his annoying habit: slurring the s's. It made him sound like a snake, which was undoubtedly what he was.

Sasuke shrugged. "It doesn't matter, as long as she's married to me," he then motioned to the goddess in his hands. "Make Kabuto change her," Kabuto was Orochimaru's assistant, one that had tried to partake in the attempt to overthrow him.

"Yes-s, S-sire," Orochimaru confirmed as Kabuto took Hinata from his arms. Sasuke couldn't miss the way his eyes glinted as he stared at her body. It was filthy, disgusting, and it made Sasuke sick.

"I changed my mind. No, I want to marry her the way she is now." Sasuke glared at Kabuto while saying this, burning holes through his body. Kabuto, despite his stoic façade, looked shaken and retreated to the reprieve of his room.

"Unders-stood, S-sire," Orochimaru gritted through his teeth, before strenuously proceeding through the procedure.

It took a matter of minutes before Orochimaru was finished. Sasuke had mostly dozed off through most of it. "You may kiss-s the bride," was the conclusive finish, one that Sasuke was wide awake for.

Dropping to his knees, Sasuke kissed the unconscious Hinata's lips. And so, even though she was insentient - they were married.

* * *

Hinata woke up stiffly, her head pounding and her body burning. Her mind was blank, empty of the memories made yesterday. There was a foreign weight on her finger; curiously, she glanced down at it.

A ring. Wait, two rings.

Examining them, she was positive that she had never seen them in her life before. Strangely, they fit comfortably on her fingers, but still... it was still like they weren't supposed to be there. They were alien.

The first one was pretty, showcased with a large polished diamond and glittering amethysts. It was... platinum (maybe), with a small black band running around it. The one next to it was a simple ring made out of pure gold. It felt soft against her pale skin.

Feeling effected by their strange presence, Hinata made a move to take them off. But just when she was about to slide them completely off her ring finger (why was it on her ring finger, anyway?) a hand moved to stop her.

"Bad girl. You aren't allowed to take those off." The tone was pleasant, light, and... familiar. Hinata froze, her eyes turning upwards towards the body that was connected with the hand. "You're mine now... and this is the evidence."

Last night's (or was it morning's?) events swiftly came back to her, causing her to flinch at the sound of his voice. The lord of the Underworld had appeared yesterday, ruthlessly kidnapping her, without a hint of regard for the consequences. And they... had also... she had been forced to... Hinata couldn't help but wince again, reflexively squeezing her thighs together.

"Why," her voice was unsteady. "Why a-are these r-rings here?" Her hands had unconsciously formed into fists.

"Ah. I suppose you _are_ as dumb as you look." Sasuke smirked, looking pleased with himself. "You're married to me now."

Hinata took a sharp breath, her face looking more than slightly terrified. "When? W-why?"

He paused. "When? Last night. Why? Don't ask stupid questions. I won't allow them, even if you are my wife."

Hinata's face lost all colour, and her breathing became unsteady. It was only natural for the world to become black before her eyes, and for her to slip back into unconsciousness.

Sasuke sighed arduously. "God dammit, woman, I _really_ don't appreciate this habit of yours."

* * *

A brunette goddess was on her way back to her palace, returning from a day of tedious work. It was a lot of effort to make the crops grow; a smile of satisfaction arose. And yet, it was the most fulfilling job that Kurenai could imagine having.

Upon her return, she immediately scent a search for Hinata, noticing that her presence was absent from the palace and grounds nearby. She was only slightly worried; after all, Hinata was a big girl, and she could take care of herself, even if she usually informed Kurenai when she was going somewhere.

But call it a mother's intuition... she could _feel _that something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

And that feeling would only be proven right when the search party came back... disappointingly empty-handed.

* * *

The next time that Hinata woke, she found herself inevitably lying on a large, king sized bed. Her hands were clenched around the black silken sheets while her eyes darted around the room she was currently in. It was considerably colossal, and was still painted in a black soul-sucking colour.

She then heard a soft exhale, and her body froze. No... he couldn't possibly be here... could he?

Turning her head, she cautiously looked over her right shoulder, her eyes landing on a dark figure. One couldn't mistake it; it was the lord of the Underworld, god of the dead, Sasuke. His soft raven haired head was resting on his hand, while his body lay parallel to her.

"Finally awake, princess?" A sardonic smirk accompanied the rather rude question. "Or more appropriately, queen of the Underworld?"

Hinata shook her head furiously, still experiencing a fierce denial. "No! I... I-I can't possibly have married you! And you can't marry an unconscious person!"

Sasuke's head tilted in amusement. "Can't you? Face the facts, woman... You. Are. Mine." His face approached her to the point where she could feel his breath on her mouth.

And so he kissed her.

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat?" It was the normal question, given to her on all the days she had been in the Underworld so far. While she had done all of her duties as a 'wife', she refused to eat any of the food... knowing what awaited her if she did. Inside her, there was still a faint hope that someone... whether it be her mother, Neji, or even Naruto... that someone would come to save her from the depths of hell.

"No," she turned her head away from the offerings. Inwardly, she counted the amount of days she had been kept hostage here. Four. Four days.

For four days, she had been locked up in a dark room, made to obey her husband's iron rule. "Why?" She asked suddenly. "Why do you keep me here? For what purpose am I here?" Hinata hadn't noticed, but she had lost her stutter a while ago. Maybe it was when remains of modesty and decency had been stolen from her.

"Why not? You're my bride, my little Hinata. And that's your purpose, if that makes you happy - to be mine." Sasuke replied, genuinely looking perplexed. Who wouldn't want to be his wife? He had everything: the riches, the kingdom, the looks. Why was Hinata so different?

But then a fond smile appeared on his face. That was why he had chosen her, wasn't it? Because she was different; a creature with an abundance of compassion, a goddess that was truly good without trying.

"Yes," Hinata was near tears at this point. "But _why me?_"

It took Sasuke a while to answer, because he wasn't sure how to phrase it honestly. "Because - well, you're you. And I don't want anyone else."

Four days. Hinata had been taken hostage in the Underworld for four days.

And four days it would stay, because Hinata was sure that from now on it could no longer be called taken hostage - not when she might be there of her own free will.

* * *

Far above the Underworld, the earth raged. The land was barren, and drought had been brought to bay; the tree's leaves were falling, the grass was yellowing. Mortals were in a heady state of disarray.

And so was a certain goddess of agriculture, going by the name of Kurenai. "Where is my daughter?" It was the normal demand, one filled with a daunting rage.

And as usual, no one would reply.

Four days had gone by, and there was still no sign of her daughter. Not a hint. Nothing other than the strange red rose petals that had been scattered in the meadow she had been visiting. There was absolutely _no trace _of her beloved daughter.

And so the world would continue to rage. Kurenai would make sure of it; they would see the extent of her _own _rage.

* * *

"Why aren't you eating?" This time, there was a fair amount of worry foreshadowing the demand. Sasuke eyed his wife with poorly veiled concern; a month had passed, and still, she had not so much as tasted any food.

"I have my reasons," a demure smile. "Besides, I'm a goddess - the goddess of spring, no less. I won't starve." Hinata reassured her husband, whose eyebrows were knitted in apprehension despite trying to hide it.

"Fine. Be that way." Hinata smiled at his antics. This past month, she had become well acquainted with Sasuke and his habits. She had assessed that he was overall not a bad man... and he was surprisingly more emotional than he led on. What Hinata would call a 'romantic' at heart.

And while Hinata had absolutely no qualms about sharing the rest of her life with this god, she could say that it bothered her; the fact that she would never be able to lay eyes on a patch of earth again. She missed it; she missed the feeling of the grass between her toes, the feeling of greenery in her fingers - a feeling she couldn't give up for anything else in the world.

And as much as it pained her to say it, Sasuke was included in the 'anything else' category, even though he was a lovely person.

Really, it wasn't so bad staying in the Underworld; while Sasuke was strict and possessive, he occasionally let her see other gods... mainly Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin (she mostly tended to stay away from Karin, especially since the red head was jealous... of what exactly, Hinata would never know). To be honest, it was flattering to know that someone wanted her all to himself.

But even if she was enjoying herself, she still couldn't let go of the hope that someone would come save her.

And so she continued to starve.

* * *

"What is this?" High in the sky, it was the only thing the king could say as he stared down upon the earth in horror. A season that had never been seen before held the earth in its cold clutches; a season that was more than a measly threat. A season that had lasted for as long as six months.

The greenery, that would normally be in a grand flourish was no more than a devastating patch of barren land. Rot and decay of leaves and foliage lay in riotous layers. And yet, the king could only repeat a single, appalled phrase: "What is this?"

The queen, who sat on the throne next to him decided to answer. "Kurenai is going on a rampage," Sakura sniffed, her green eyes scornful. "What did you see in that woman, anyway?" The king chose to ignore the remark, focusing on the previous statement.

"Why is Kurenai going on a rampage?" There was an icy calm in his tone, one that was frightening considering how cheerful Naruto normally was.

And yet, Sakura was not phased. Knowing her husband, she had grown to deal easily with his frequently changing moods. "Reasons," it was stated in a sulky tone. After all, Sakura was well familiar with the fact that Naruto had cheated on her with that... that goddess.

Naruto sighed. "Get over that, will you? That was like... millennium ago. And you still haven't answered the question. _Why is Kurenai going on a rampage?_" The last statement was heavily intoned, clearly conveying the vast importance it held.

Finally, Sakura took it upon herself to explain. "Well, Kurenai's daughter, Hinata, is missing. Sasuke kidnapped her." Naruto didn't know how she knew this. "At any rate, Kurenai doesn't know this. But I am certain that she will soon find out. I suppose she won't be pleased."

"Of course she won't!" Naruto roared, exasperated with his wife's apparent boredom. "But that's not the point. How will we get Kurenai to restore the earth back to what it was?" It was a question, that Sakura personally found quite juvenile and pointless.

And so she shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? We must return her daughter to her. That is, if you want to stop the rampage."

* * *

Draped in silky black sheets, Hinata had no right to say that she felt uncomfortable in any way. Her bedding was extremely soft; but it wasn't only that, it was the warm arms that enveloped her. Warm, strong, pale arms that hugged her waist, keeping her close. At that given moment in time, Sasuke was blissfully asleep, breathing in Hinata's soothing aroma.

There was a ghost of a smile on Hinata's face. So far, she had spent a total of six months secluded in the Underworld. And she couldn't say that she had hated every minute of it. On the contrary; she had found times when she was enjoying herself completely.

While Sasuke still remained busy, he spent most of his time with her. After a time, his presence became the norm for her; without him, Hinata didn't even know who she'd be any more. He completed her existence; she had utterly forgotten what it had been like when she lived without him.

And still, she refused to eat.

Sasuke's face burrowed deeper into her bosom, and she raised her hand to carcass his head. He finally seemed to awaken somewhat, because he started to talk. "Hinata... don't you love me?" Hinata frowned. The term 'love' was still a grey area for her. Could she really love a person who had kidnapped her, no matter how nice they were afterwards?

He still wouldn't let her go home, nor would he let her see the place where she belonged: earth. And that was why she couldn't answer his question. But he took that as a negative, and tilted his head upwards so he could look her in the face, even though it was evident that he was still half asleep.

"Because... I'm pretty damn certain that I love you." A love confession. It had to be a love confession. What else could it possibly be?

This was the first time... the first time that anyone had liked her; at least enough to confess it to her. Usually, gods wrote her off because they found her boring or uninteresting. But Sasuke... hadn't. He was an anomaly that shouldn't exist. And yet he did.

Just as she was about to thank him, she managed to hear soft exhales. She looked down, only to find him sleeping peacefully. Shaking her head, she let out a tender giggle. Even if he wouldn't be able to hear it... "Thank you."

* * *

"Please... please eat." Her first year anniversary was quickly approaching. And still, she hadn't eaten anything during the whole time she had been there. Sasuke had even started to plead with her; his desperation reaching new heights. "I... I can't bear to see my wife suffer like this any more. Even I have my limits. Why... why won't you eat?" He, also being stubborn himself, refused to bring her food from above.

But it was true. Hinata almost looked like a skeleton by this point, nothing more than skin and bones. And all she could do was smile sadly. "Because... I still hope, Sasuke."

"Hope for what?" His voice demanded, furiously shaking her. "Don't you like it here? Don't you love me?"

Hinata sighed, her words quenched in sorrow. "You won't understand. You don't wish to understand."

"Fine. At the very least, won't you try this fruit?" He took out a large ball that reminded Hinata of an orange, and swiftly cut it in half. Inside, there were small edible looking seeds that sparkled like the raw jewels that could be found on the trees outside. "This is a pomegranate. If you ever loved me, or at least felt _something _towards me, please eat at least one seed."

Hinata gulped. The seeds really did look appetising, and so she had to concur. She hadn't had anything to eat in so long... and it was apparent that no one was going to come save her. Not that she wanted to saved. "Fine. Just one."

Just one. Her shaking hand reached for the plump ruby jewel like seed, grasping it in her bony fingers. Greedily, she swallowed it down, convincing herself that this had not locked her fate. She would still be able to see the earth; just one tiny seed would not chain her to the Underworld.

Sasuke sighed in relief, smiling. His smile shined brightly, almost too brightly for the god's face. "You're mine now. You're staying here forever with me."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Forever? From _just one seed?_" It was just one seed... but it seems like that just one seed had sealed her fate.

* * *

Naruto stared down at the blanket of white below him. He was well acquainted with it by now; having been observing it for more than half a year by now. And to be honest... he was sick of it. Complains were coming left, right, and centre... and it left him with no choice. He would have to confront Kurenai, and this time, he would be firm (unlike the last times that he had tried).

He instantly set to work, travelling at the speed of lighting - and finding himself in front of Kurenai's throne in the next second. Naruto couldn't deny being shocked; as even Kurenai's throne was devoid of leaves, only leaving it with dry, gnarled branches.

She was sitting on her throne, her face stoic. Kurenai gave him a disinterested look; preferring to look down at her unusually perfect manicured nails. Finally, Naruto could hold it in no longer. "Kurenai!" His roar echoed throughout the eerily empty throne room. "We can no longer take this! Enough is enough! Bring back the greenery!"

But Kurenai was composed, and still gave Naruto the disinterested look that made his blood boil. He was usually easygoing, but even he had his limits. "Then _bring back my daughter!_" Her rage surpassed even Naruto's, and he stepped back. "I know you know where she is. And still you haven't told me! I refuse to do _anything _until my daughter comes back, and until I know where she is!" She was furious beyond belief but she restrained herself.

"She's married to Sasuke, my eldest brother. You have absolutely no need to worry. So stop it already!" Naruto realised that he said something he shouldn't have a second too late.

Kurenai's face went through stages of outrage, before it finally settled on an icy calm. "The moment you bring me back my daughter from that _hellhole,_" she paused, before continuing, "will be the moment I bring back life."

Naruto stared at her. "Fine. But I can't promise anything."

* * *

Crystalline tears were dropping from her cheeks onto his lap, especially as she quietly sobbed away her sorrow. The worried expression on his face was confirmed further as his hands threaded comfortingly through her hair.

Sasuke was seated on his throne of skeletons, Hinata's head laid on his lap. A couple of stray daisies grew at her feet, remaining unperturbed by their mistress's disturbance. The hall was enveloped in darkness, as it always was no matter what time of day it was.

More liquid soaked through his garment, and tormented his skin. The lord of the Underworld finally snapped, his eyes alight with anguish. "Why? Why must you be so miserable? Don't you love me? Don't you enjoy being with me?"

"I... I-I do!" Hinata cried, more tears dripping down her face.

"Then why? Why do you cry every single day?" And she had. The day that she had sealed her fate by giving into greed and gluttony was the day that marked the beginning of her tears. And she had refused to give into those vile emotions again; she was forbidden to eat.

"I... I'm never g-going to see Earth again," Hinata explained sadly, still unable to stop her weeping completely. "I... I'm never going to get to go back home. To s-see my mother." Sasuke's face warped into an expression of jealousy.

"Is your mother more important than me?" He demanded to know. He had to be the most important person to Hinata; as she was to him. If he wasn't... he wasn't sure what he would do, but he knew for certain that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

"Of... o-of course not, Sasuke. But I a-also love my mother as well. And this - this is a-a totally alien environment for me. My kingdom i-is above, you know." Hinata tried to explain, but she found that she couldn't. And if she could, Sasuke was not accepting.

"So if I let you go, you'll be happy?" Not that he could do that; she had eaten a seed. But it was a thought to be considered: could he let her go? Could he let her be away from him, even if that made her happier?

"I... I d-don't know," it was the truthful answer. Could she be happy, now that she had lived a year in the Underworld, a year with Sasuke? While she couldn't live well without the earth, could she live at all without Sasuke?

Even though she disagreed with his ways, most of his intentions had always been pure. He didn't want her for convenience's sake, like most of the other gods did - he wanted her for who she was; and he was the first to be so. That had proved to her that he wasn't just the enemy in the situation she was in; that in fact, he proved to be the husband.

And he would be a better husband than Naruto ever would; the god who she hoped would save her in the beginning, but he hadn't. That had just proved to her that her previous thoughts were far-fetched fantasies, that were better off being non-existent.

While she was thinking, both she and Sasuke heard a buzzing sound enter the throne room. She looked up, lifting her head off his lap, anticipation rising. What was it?

The object in question turned out to be a scroll with wings. Hinata easily recognized the symbol of Sai, the messenger of the gods. The scroll landed on Sasuke's lap, the place where Hinata's head lay before.

Sasuke hesitantly reached out to take the scroll. It also bore the mark of Naruto, Sasuke noticed. He cocked his head. What could his little brother want him for this time...? With more confidence, he opened the scroll, his eyes searing over the words inscribed within.

A couple of seconds passed, and Sasuke was still staring at the scroll. Finally, Hinata couldn't take the suspense any longer. "Sasuke? W-what's in the s-scroll?" Sasuke didn't reply for a few good minutes, before opening his mouth.

"Hinata. Naruto has come up with a proposition." Sasuke explained vaguely, a hand reaching to his face to massage his temples. "Supposedly, the world above is in chaos due to the rage Kurenai harbours from your disappearance. And Naruto has come with a proposal to amend this situation."

Hinata's eyebrows shot up in curiosity, but also in despair. Why did her mother care about her so much? Was it only because she was Kurenai's daughter? Hinata really didn't want to know, so she chose to distract her thoughts. "And w-what's the deal?"

"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked beforehand, looking beyond serious. Hinata inhaled, and finally answered something she had been putting off for a long time.

"I love you," no stutter. A confident statement.

"Say it again," Sasuke demanded, his eyes wider than he thought they were.

"I love you."

"Again."

"Sasuke!" Hinata rolled her eyes. Even if it was the first time she was admitting it fully, but still... "I love you."

Sasuke smiled lightly, but it illuminated the entire room. "I'll probably regret this for the rest of my eternity, but..." A mutter. He cleared his throat. "Fine, I haven't told you one thing: one seed does not limit you to the Underworld, as you are a goddess."

Before Hinata could cry in complete and utter outrage, Sasuke raised his hand to silence her. "Let me continue. It only limits you however much I want to limit you. And so far, I had wanted to limit you to stay here... forever." There was a bitter smile on his face. "But since you love me... I'll let you go. For half a year."

"You'll spend half your year with me, and half your year with _them_. But no matter what, you'll always be my wife. I hate to agree with Naruto on this, but... it seems like you aren't completely happy here with me." Hinata smiled, feeling light with euphoria.

"You decided that quickly," she teased.

Sasuke reddened. "Shut up."

* * *

"So grandpa, is that why there are seasons, grandpa?" A young, pale, dark haired child spoke. The grandfather's eyes crinkled.

"Yes." His eyes turned upwards to face the bright blue sky. He smiled, imagining the faces of the gods in the boundless sky. "The goddess of agriculture could not rule without the goddess of springtime. The months that the goddess of springtime were in the Underworld became known as autumn and winter. The months that she was here, on earth, summer and spring."

The young children were awed. They looked around, observing the beautiful spring day. "Does that mean that the goddess is here with us...?" A quiet little girl chimed in, her large doe like eyes staring at the daisy at her feet.

"Might be. Might be." The elder chuckled good naturedly. "But the goddess of springtime is always with you. As long as people tell the tale - the goddess of springtime and the god of the Underworld will be immortal forever. Even if they weren't omnipotent in the past, they are now."

"And why is that, grandpa...?" One of the older children asked, the only one knowing what omnipotent meant.

"Because omnipotence is remembrance. That is when you are truly untouchable - truly all-powerful. Granted with the power to change youth with your mere memory." None of the children understood, but they all nodded in agreement anyway.

The one named grandfather full roared with laughter. "You will understand once you are older. Now, I have an appointment I must attend to - but don't forget to tell the tale!" He left with the spring breeze, leaving the fragrance of roses wafting behind him. A green eyed youngster even managed to catch a rose petal.

And so the tale was told.

_And so the tale was told._

* * *

**End. That... that was not how I wanted it to end. But meh. I hope someone could make sense of it. **

**Anyway. **

**And that's the end of it, folkes! Share your opinions with me, please!**

**Aurora.**


End file.
